Moments in the Mansion
by Unique Little Freak
Summary: Summary inside! Rated M for adult themes and situations! BoyxBoy! Possible SPOILER ALERT in the summary!


_Author's Note:_

_Summary: It is but a week after Chiyo gave her life force to Gaara, and Gaara is just on the verge of being able to take care of himself. Rock Lee is assigned to care for Gaara on account of their friendship. But Lee has just realized that perhaps he really does have feelings for the Kazekage when Gaara displays some feelings of his own. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did it would be a yaoi romance series._

_Fun fact: The title is an adaptation from the song "__Moments in The Woods" from the Playwrite "Into the Woods"_

_Enjoy~! ;)_

* * *

><p>Lee stared at the man before him. His eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly for airflow. He was sleeping. Lee reached out and placed a hand softly on his shoulder. "Kazekage-sama," He said quietly. He paused and glanced out the window, it looked to be only about eight. Didn't Lord Kazekage deserve his sleep after sixteen years of insomnia? Lee bit his lip and started to gently shake the red head, "please wake up, Lord Kazekage." He pleaded. "It is time to bathe."<p>

The red-head's eyes opened, thinly glazed over with sleep. Lee gasped soundlessly. He would probably never be able to get over the beauty that Lord Kazekage possessed. "You're late." Lord Kazekage said placidly. And to anyone else, Lee supposed, that would sound conceited, arrogant even, but Lee smiled at him, trying to keep his thoughts behind deep brown irises.

"I am sorry Kazekage-sama. It will not happen again." Lee said obediently. But who was he kidding?

"You're late everyday Rock Lee." Lee's knees went slightly weak at the sound of his own name. "And I don't mind all that much." Lord Kazekage said struggling to sit up. Lee stepped forward and place an arm behind Lord Kazekage's back, helping to support him. "I don't suppose I could bathe myself today."

Lee laughed politely. "Not until you can sit up in bed by your self."

"Then let me start trying." Lord Kazekage said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, of course, Kazekage-sama." Lee said, dipping his head down in respect. _When will I get to call him Gaara again? _His thoughts whispered. Lee pushed them away.

"Are you coming?" Lord Kazekage spoke from the doorway he was leaning against for support. Lee jumped back to reality and nodded, lightly rushing towards the eager, as in the let's-get-this-over-with way, Lord Kazekage.

When Lee entered the bathroom, Lord Kazekage was already sitting in a small puddle of water, naked. "You're fast," Lee noted respectably, not even he himself was that eager to get in the bathtub.

Lord Kazekage looked away from him and for a moment, Lee wondered if someone else be more suitable for this job.

Lord Kazekage stared at the grout between the tiles as Lee rolled up his sleeves. It wasn't like he _wanted _to get in the bathtub, like he _wanted _to get naked in front of another man, like he _wanted _to be scrubbed up and down by this ninja he had attempted to kill a few years ago. Lord Kazekage stole a glance at Lee, it didn't look like he minded. Lee was humming under his breath and he scrubbed the small of Lord Kazekage's back under the water. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Lord Kazekage. "Rock Lee." he said abruptly. Lee stopped humming and gave Lord Kazekage his attention. "Why are you here? You're one of the most skilled Taijutsu users of the Leaf. Why aren't you on a real mission?"

Lee laughed loudly, "This is real mission, Kazekage-sama!" He exclaimed. "I am protecting a _Kage_! How more dangerous could you get?"

_Very,_ Lord Kazekage thought. Lord Kazekage was quiet the rest of the time, the water felt good on his shoulders, he noted.

Lord Kazekage jumped and stared at Lee with wild eyes. Lee flushed and looked down. "It is a part of the process." Lee muttered quietly as he continued to wash Lord Kazekage's lower appendages.

"I can do that on my own!" Lord Kazekage almost yelped.

Lee shook his head. "Not until you can sit up and get out of bed by yourself. These were my orders."

"Rock Lee." Gaara whispered, his brow furrowing. Rock Lee finally looked up and into Lord Kazekage's eyes. Something passed between the two and Lord Kazekage finally relaxed.

Lee wasn't just washing Lord Kazekage's body anymore, he was using this as an excuse to just _touch _him. A soft moan escaped from Lord Kazekage's throat and Lee flushed. "Does it feel good?"

Lord Kazekage was quiet, of course it did, how dense was Lee anyway? Another moan came from Lord Kazekage's mouth. They were both men. Lord Kazekage wasn't supposed to feel this way with Lee. "Rock Lee." Lord Kazekage said, suddenly sitting up. Lee turned his head toward Lord Kazekage. "Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

"It's Gaara." Lord Kazekage said, pulling Lee into the water with him. Lee shouted, his outfit was soaked. Lord Kazekage could feel the hardness of Lee's ramification through the jump suit. Lord Kazekage wasn't quiet sure what was going on, he was acting purely on impulse, but Lee wasn't fighting it.

Not even when Lord Kazekage pulled Lee forward and their lips met.

Not even when Lord Kazekage started pulling at Lee's jumpsuit zipper.

Not even when Lord Kazekage threw Lee's jumpsuit on the floor.

Not even when Lord Kazekage held Lee tight against his own chest.

Not even when Lord Kazekage commented on Lee's racing heart beat.

Not even when Lord Kazekage's junk brushed against Lee's own.

Lee raised his hands and placed them on Gaara's chest. He brushed his thumbs over the rose-pink nubs. Lord Kazekage grunted in a very unlike-him manner, as he laid back and spread his buttocks apart. He was biting his lip and his eyes were closed. Lee stated to shake his head furiously, unable to take his eyes off of Lord Kazkage's flushed entrance. "I don't know what to do!" Lee cried. Lord Kazkeage reached out and took hold of Lee's hand. He made Lee's hand into a fist with one finger pointing out and pushed it up against his own entrance. When Lord Kazekage removed his own hand, Lee switched form his index finger to his thumb. He pushed it against the tiny hole, rubbing gently.

"In!" Gaara yelped loudly. And Lee obeyed pushing his thumb inside of the Kazekage. Lee could feel the tightness increase around his finger. "M... move." Lord Kazekage demanded airlessly. Lee obeyed again, slowly moving his thumb. He took his thumb out and replaced it with his index and middle fingers. Bit by bit, Lee scissored the younger man from every angle he could think of.

He took a deep breath and kneeled on his legs, pointing his member straight at Lord Kazekage's entrance. "Wait." Lord Kazekage said, looking up at Lee's eyes. "say it, just this once, Rock Lee."

"Say what?"

"Say my name." Lord Kazekage pleaded. And when Lee bent over and placed his lips at Lord Kazekage's ear and whispered the words; Sabaku No Gaara, Lord Kazekage went weak, almost literally melting into a puddle of need. He nodded gently and Lee pushed in, entering the almost unbearable tightness of Lord Kazekage. Lee moved, back and forth, over and over again. He leaned down and kissed at the jugular veins of Lord Kazekage's neck, not daring to bite, or suck, or anything else that might set Lord Kazekage into protect-thyself mode. They rocked back and forth creating waves of bath water, making them splash over the edge of the tub. Gaara came, the milky-white substance diluting into the water around them. He breathed deeply as Lee continued to rack back and forth, trying to go slower than he could for fear of hurting the younger man. "F... faster." Lord Kazekage whimpered and Lee went faster, almost as fast as he could go. Lord Kazekage yelped every time Lee entered, fueling Lee's fire. Lee felt warmth pool in the pit of his stomach and attempted to pull out to mix his own seed with Lord Kazekage's. But Lord Kazekage wrapped his legs around Lee, resting them at the small of his back and pulled them in. Lee came inside of Lord Kazekage and rested against his chest. Their heart beats intermingled for a moment before inevitably becoming the same pace. "Kazekaage-Sa-"

Gaara put his hand over Lee's mouth. "Shhh." He whispered, "Don't ruin the moment."


End file.
